What If?
by Msshortiegothicbunny
Summary: What if Ally was a bad girl? What if she wasn't friends with Dez,Austin and Trish anymore? Will a group project bring them together again? Read to find out.Crappy summary but story sounds hopefully a lot better.Changed my name to Msshortiegothicbunny.
1. Chapter 1

Ally Dawson POV

I stared at myself in the mirror.I was wearing a black corp top that says 'WILD' in white,a black cami underneath,a pair of dark blue skinny jeans tucked into black combat hair curled as for makeup eyeliner and mascara.

Something caught my eyes in the mirror._That picture._I turned around and grabbed the picture was of me in sixth grade with my three ex-best friends Austin Moon,Trish Rosa,Dez Martin*.Back then I was a goody two I was in 10th grade as a bad girl who bullied people including Austin,Trish,and Dez.

I looked at the time.6:50.I put the picture back in place.I then grabbed my bookbag.I took one last look at the picture and sighed.I went downstairs and grabbed a granola I left the house I slammed the door.I then walked to the us stop.

* * *

I walked into the school building and headed straight to my friends purposely bumping into gave me a 'are you serious' look.I just gave him a glare.

"Watch it." I said to him.

"How could he watch it if you bumped into him?"Trish said.

" could stay out of the way." I said.

She didn't say anything and I smirked .Finally -a-Lot doesn't have anything to say.I should enjoy the silence.I looked at all my other ex-best was staring at me and I immediately thought "H_ow does he put up with Trish and her talking?"_Just in case you're wondering no Trish and Dez aren't dating but they just like each other.A LOT.

The school doors opened and I mentally groaned as I smelled the cheap .She is by no means a now she was dating Austin who was totally oblivious to her just using him for certain things.I looked over at Austin who hasn't said anything this whole was staring at Cassidy and practically drooling at the sight of her.I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hi guys!" Cassidy annoying voice sounded from my right.

I turned and looked at was wearing a a sure to break school dress codes light blue jean skirt with a white button not buttoned up all the way so you could see her lacey pink bra and wearing black ?A total whore.

I turned and walked away from my three ex-best friends and i walked away I fake coughed and said whore in between.

"Bitch"I heard Cassidy and Trish growl.

I rolled my .I turned and gave them the headed over to my friends.

But as soon as I got to my friends the bell for science.I'm sorry I'm sorry I meant to say I have with Austin,Cassidy,Trish, .Not.

I walked into class and sat in the back as soon as the teacher walked in he said the .Ever!

"You guys will be in groups with six people in it and I'm choosing"

I banged my head on the .


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry **for the spelling checks in the last story.I actually tried to fix it but my computer you guys should have seen me this morning when I saw that my story had reviews.I was so happy and but there might be a few mistakes in my stories but we can get through a few mistakes,right?**

**Now on with chapter 2 of What If?**

* * *

So I obviously got stuck in a group with Austin,Cassidy,Trish,Dez,and universe hates me for some reason.

"Come to my house after school."I call out to school is going to be hell.

* * *

Apparently today was torture Ally day.I seem to have not gotten the memo.

So there I was in seventh period(music and last class of the day)just minding my own business when my teacher said we'll be doing a project with groups of six people.

"_No,no,no,no" _I thought in my head.I know who the other five people were going to be.

"Ally,Austin,Dez,Dallas,Trish,and 'll be working together." called out my teacher .

The worst part was we had to write or do a cover every couldn't get any worse.

"The songs need to have meaning to them also" called out as we were leaving.

Apparently it can get worse.

* * *

"Damn you,you fucking cruel world."I muttered as I paced in front of my ,Dallas,Austin,Cassidy,and Trish were going to be here in 30 minutes.

I turned away from pacing in front of my mirror to my dresser with the picture of me,Austin,Dez,and Trish in sixth just reminded me of how close we used to be.

You're probably wondering why I'm not friends with Austin,Dez,and there is three reasons why I'm not friends with first is reason is in seventh grade Cassidy spread a nasty rumor about me and supposedly two of my best friends didn't enough Dez was the only one who believed me.

The second reason was the summer before seventh grade my dad died of he died it felt like everything that mattered before didn' my attitude.

The third reason is my mom is always traveling for her job so she isn't here enough to tell me not to act like this.I'm surprised the principal hasn't called her about all my suspensions.

"We used to be best happened?"a voice sounded from the door.

I put the picture back in place and turn to face Austin.

"You know what happened"I said to him I walk past him I roughly bump into his shoulder and head downstairs where everyone let themself in and settled in the living room.

"Lets get started."I said."Chemistry or music?"

"Chemistry."Austin stated.

"Lets get started."


	3. Stereo Heart

I sighed as I finished writing down the answer to the last chemistry problem for our chemistry for our music project that needs meaning to what we we're signing .

"So what song were you guys thinking of doing?"I ask.

"I was thinking that we write a bunch of songs we know so we don't have to think of a song every week." Dallas said.

"Good idea." Dez says.

Dallas then took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and says "Who has any song ideas?"

So we go in a circle saying one song idea at time and at the end we end up with 37 songs since there is only 37 weeks of school I must say we got a lot of good songs.

"So I was thinking we do Stereo Hearts since all of the other groups would be doing songs from this year and last year so we don't look cliche like they do." Trish says.

"That's a good idea." Cassidy says as I get up to go get my laptop from my room.

As soon as I get back downstairs I go on YouTube and play Stereo Heart.

" Since me and Dez can rap we can do most of the maybe Austin too while you girls can do the singing parts." Dallas says.

"Actually I can maybe me,Dez and Dallas can do the rap parts while Austin,Cassidy and Trish do the singing parts." I say.

"That sounds better since I can't rap."Austin jokingly says.

"Lets practice then."

* * *

It was Friday which meant we had to turn in our chemistry project and sing in music.I can't believe I'm saying this but I was actually pretty excited for actually sounded good.

Since it was Friday I had all my actual learning classes from 1st-5th period and my fun classes 6th and 7th period so since I had gym before music I didn't look my best but since it was Friday I had Trish,Cassidy,Austin,Dallas and Dez in all of my classes.

The day has been pretty boring today but in music it was pretty fun watching the other six groups our music teacher made a rule that when somebody sang a song you weren't allowed to use that song again so Dallas was writing down all the songs the other groups sang.

My group was going last and you know what people say save the best for something like that.

"Austin and Ally group."Ms.H called out.

"We're going to sing Stereo Heart by Gym Class Heroes." Cassidy said.(**Trish,****Dez**,_Ally_,Austin,_Cassidy_**,**Dallas)

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf

Would you blow me off and play me like everyone else?

If I asked you to scratch my back could you manage that?

Like fucked up,check it Dallas,I can handle that

Furthermore I apologize for any skipping track

Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks

I used to,used to,used to,used to know I'm over that

'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand

I'd sing it in your ear and grab you by the hand.As Austin sang he did what the lyrics were saying to Cassidy.

Just keep it stuck in your head like your favorite tune

And know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te**

**Make me your radio and turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you so listen close**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

**Oh oh oh oh,oh oh oh oh** **to my stereo**

**Oh oh oh oh,oh oh oh oh to my stereo**

**Let's go!**

**If I was an old school fifty pound boom box** (Remember them)

**Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk**

**Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops?**(Turn it up)

**And crank it higher every time they told you to stop**

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mix tape your friends make_

_You never know when it can come and go like on the interstate _

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand_

_If you can hit it,sing along and take me by the hand_

_Just keep me stuck in your head like your favorite tune_

_You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you,so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

**Oh oh oh oh,oh oh oh oh to my stereo**

**Oh oh oh oh,oh oh oh oh to my stereo**

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind _(Never leave me)

_Because good music can be so hard to find_ (So hard to find)

_I'll take your head and hold it closer to mine_ (Yeah)

_Thought love was dead,but now your changing _(Yeah) _my mind _(Come on woah)

My heart's a stereo 

It beats for you so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio  


And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

**Oh oh oh oh,oh oh oh oh to my stereo**

**Oh oh oh oh,oh oh oh oh to my stereo**

When we finished the song everyone was staring at us in people soon got over the shock and started clapping for us.

"Thank you" me and Dez said and bowed.

I then turn and look at them and say "What song our we doing next week?" and smile.


	4. Detention

**Hi guys!Sorry I haven't updated this story for so long I've been... busy.I just created a Polyvore under the name shortiecoffee so if you guys want to check out the outfits the female character are wearing in this story go check it out.I'm not pressuring you guys to do it but if you want go right with the rambling on with the story.**

* * *

I walked through the halls with people from my music class telling me how awesome me and everyone else in the group were on Friday singing Stereo Hearts.

As I was walking down the hall I noticed the poster for the 10th Grade Homecoming Dance which is on October 26th a Saturday which was seven weeks from now since today was September 9th.

As I was staring at the sign an arm slipped around my shoulder and held two tickets in front of my face.

"They're already selling tickets?"I ask.

"Yeah,"Dez says and then he ask "Will you go to homecoming with me?"

"Yes"I answer and smile at him.

"Our jeans match"he says.

I look and see that they do match both being a bright even paired it the same way with darker colors.I'm wearing yellow,obviously,skinny jeans,a white tank that says **Keep Calm and Listen To Music** in black,and black combat hes wearing a plain black T-shirt,black and gray flannel unbuttoned over it,and black sneakers.

The sound of heels walking towards us make us turn our Cassidy holding hands with Austin and Trish walking in front of them.

Cassidys wearing a floral dress,black heels,and a heart necklace with her hair down and Trish is wearing a floral top,light wash skinny jeans,pink flats,pink heart necklace,and a matching pink heart bracelet with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Are we practicing today or what?"Cassidy asks.

"Yeah,"I say,"Come over after school."

"Yes ma'am"Dez jokingly says.

The bell rings a few seconds later and we go our separate ways.

* * *

So change of plans for practicing after school.I got 's not my fault reading is boring with all those...words...and class is a nightmare.

When I walk to detention which is all the way in the basement.

I get ther and apparently I'm not the only in our group who got detention.

I take a seat and as soon as I sit down the teacher gets up and says "Clean up around here for your punishment.I'll be in the teacher lounge." and promptly leaves the room.

I get up and position myself so I'm sitting on the desk and ask "How did ya'll get detention?"

"Me and Austin ditched 6th period to make out in the janitors closet but the principal heard us"Cassidy says.

"I accidentally hit coach with a basketball."Dez says doing quotation mark on accidentally.

"Ditched" me,Trish and Trent say at the same time.

"I broke a guitar in music,"Kira says,"But the teacher thought I did it on purpose."

In case you're wondering Kira and Trent were new kids who just started today.I'm going to tell you guys a secret Dallas already likes Kira and Trish is starting to like Trent even though she'll never admit.I think I told you guys two secrets or maybe it's one.

"Well I guess we should start cleaning up."Cassidy says.

"Clean?We need to clean?"I ask.

"Did you not hear the teacher?"Kira says.

"I did.I thought she was joking."

"Well she wasn' clean."Kira say in a demanding tone.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a condition."

"What condition?"

"Laziness."

I look as everyone tries not laugh but Dez cracks and starts laughing and everyone including me starts laughing.

When we finally stop laughing I ask "Why did we find that so funny?"

"I honestly don't know."Dez says.

"Maybe because you said it with such a straight were like this,"he makes a serious face and says"Laziness."

We all look at eachother and burst into laughter again.

When we finally calm down everyone except me goes back to cleaning while I'm sitting on the desk and turning my around to look around the room noticing a bunch of instruments.

"What was this room?"I question.

"It used to be a music room."Austin answers.

"This used to be a music room?"I say still looking around"Buts it's so small."

Something catches my attention.I get up from the desk I was sitting on and pick up a guitar case.I unlock and inside is an acoustic a bunch of acoustic songs come to mind.I quickly grab a piece of paper and a pen and start writing a bunch of songs down.

"I think I have some song ideas."I call out and continue writing.


	5. Conversations

Later that day after detention I was sitting in my room playing the acoustic guitar I got from detention when a knock on my door interrupts me.

I got up from my bed to answer the door and who's at the door surprises me.

"Hey Dez"I say.

"Hey"he says and stands at the door awkwardly.

"OH"I exclaim.I step aside and say "Come in."

He walk into the house and into the living room.I walk into the kitchen and grab two cans of Coca-Cola from the fridge and walk into the living room.

"Is there anything you wanted?"I ask while handing him a soda.

"I just wanted to talk."he says.

"About?"

"Me,you,Austin,Trish and Cassidy's friendship."he states.

I set down my coke and say "There's nothing to talk about."

He also sets down his soda and faces me and says"Yes there is."

"All that happened was Cassidy spread a rumor and you,Austin and Trish believed that bitch instead of this bitch."I say and stand up turning away from him.

"She didn't spread that rumor."Dez says and I hear him stand up.

I laugh bitterly and say "Sure she didn't."

Dez grabs my wrist and spins me around and says"She didn't."

"If she didn't then who did?"

He sighs and turns his face and mutters"Mindy."

"Mindy?That bitch.I'm going to beat her ass."

"No you won' at me,"he puts his pointer finger under my chin and lifts my head up so I'm forced to look in eyes,"You won't beat her ass because she moved."

"So what you're saying is if she moves back I could beat her ass?"

"Funny."he says."But I'm she moves back don't beat her ass."

"Why not!".I say in a whiny voice.

"She's bigger than you."he states.

"So?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

I sigh and mutter".Fine."I look up at him and say "I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Do you still like Trish?"

"I'm actually starting to not like her anymore and like someone else."

"Who is that girl or boy?"

He giggles and says"It's a girl and I'm not telling you."

"Aww I wanted you to like Austin."I jokingly say.

He laughs and looks at his watch and says"Gotta go."

He walks to the door but changes his mind and walks back over to me and kisses me on the forehead while I give a contented sigh.

"Night."he says and walks back over to the door.

"Night."I call after him as he shuts the door.


	6. Choosing Songs

**Hi guys!Can you believe it!3 chapters in just two days.I thought I would tell you guys the couple(though it would ruin the story)so you guys aren't like this:**

**Reader:*groans*Those two are together!?I'm not reading this story anymore*leaves this story to find a story with their OTP in it***

**So the couples will be*drum roll*Ally x Dez Austin x Cassidy Trent x Trish Dallas x Kira**

**Now for those who stayed after what I just put on with the story.**

* * *

In music the next day Kira walk into the classroom late and tells the teacher something and then stood there awkwardly waiting to be introduced.

I notice that she's wearing neon green jeans,a plain gray flowy shirt,black stud earrings,silver eternity necklace and black sneakers with her hair half up half down.

"Quiet down students!This is Kira Starr and she will be in Ally's group along with Trent."Ms.H says.

After that Kira walks over to where I'm sitting and sits next to me.

She gives me a look over and says"I love your outfit."

I look down at my outfit which consists of a neon yellow shirt that says '**LOL'** in black,black shorts that have gold spiked studs on one side,black stud earrings and black sneakers with my hair naturally curly.

"Thanks."I say.I give her a look over and say "I love your outfit."

"Thanks." she says and smiles.

"Come to my place after school so we can practice."I tell her.

"Okay."

And then we turn our attention back to the teacher.

* * *

"So we have three song options now which are A Team,One That Got Away and Someone Like You."Kira announces.

"If we sing those songs I won't have any dignity left."Dallas says.

"You didn't have any dignity to begin with."Trent tells him.

Dallas punches him and says"Shut up!I have dignity."

"Sure you do."Trent says sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

"I have a song idea."I announce.

"Another one?"Dallas sighs out.

"Yes."

"What is the song?"Austin ask.

"I'll show you."I say and grab my computer and look up the song.

"It's a long song."I warn and press play.

I watch their reactions as the music plays and they all have the same facial expressions:happy,surprised and contented.

When the seven minutes and 37 seconds of the song is over Austin ask"What's the name of the song?"

Before I can answer Dez says"To Build a Home by Cinematic Orchestra."

Everyone stares at him in surprise until he says "I looked at the computer."

"That makes sense"Trish says.

"Yeah it does"Cassidy agrees.

"So do you guys want to do this song or what?"I ask.

"Yes."Dez answers.

"Alright!Lets start practicing."

* * *

Listen to To Build a Home by Cinematic Orchestra.

It's a beautiful song.


	7. After School Thursday

After school on Thursday me and Kira walked over to my house together.

When we walked inside I walked into the kitchen seeing a note on the counter.I picked it up and read it.

"Be back Monday Dad ."I read aloud.

I turned towards Kira and asked"Do you want to spend the night this weekend?"

"Today or tomorrow?"she ask.

I shrug and say"Whenever."

"I'll be back soon.I'm going to grab my stuff."she says.

"OK."I say.

She walks over to the door and opens it saying"Hey guys."

They walk inside and Austin ask "Where's she going?".

"She's spending the nights so she's grabbing her stuff."I answer.

"Nights?"he ask.

"She's spending the night for the weekend."

"Oh."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey did I show you the ring Austin gave to me yet?"Cassidy ask.

"I don't think so."I say.

She holds her hand out showing me her ring which is silver with a heart.

"Cute."I say.

"Thanks."she says.

Minus the ring she's also wearing a floral dress,flower earrings,a heart necklace and red wedges with her nails having a pink french tip and white flowers.

I look over at Trish who's wearing light wash skinny jeans,a pink T-shirt,a gold ring that says 'love',black cross earrings,heart necklace and white flats with her nails cheetah print and black.

"You guys can sit in the living room."I say.

They walked into the room as I grabbed soda and water from the fridge.I walked into the living room just as someone knocked on the I handed them their drinks I walked over to the door looking through peephole seeing Dez and Trent.

I open the door and Trent says "Hey" and walks inside.

I turn and say"Hey to you too."

I look back at Dez and he says"Our jeans match again."

"That's some greeting."I say as I look down at our jeans which really do match both being neon green my skinny jeans.I was also wearing a gray shirt that said '**Don't Go With The Flow**',a ring with music notes on it,black studs and black wedge sneakers with my nails black.

"Oh hey Dez"Kira says finally back with a yellow backpack.I notice she's wearing a denim crop top,white skinny jeans,gold colored pearls,black rose ring and yellow sneakers with her nails blue.

"You guys ready to practice?"I ask.

"Yeah."Kira says and walks inside.

"C'mon."I say to Dez and hold my hand out to him.

He smiles and grabs my hand shutting the door behind we walked into the living room he says"This,"he taps a finger on my hand that's interlocked with his"Doesn't mean we're dating"

I laugh and say "OK."

* * *

Later that night after everyone left me and Kira were on the couch watching Girl Code dressed in our pj's waiting for our Chinese food that we ordered.

I was wearing my M is for Mustache pajama shirt that had Oscar,Ernie,Bert,Cookie Monster and Elmo on it with mustaches on their faces and white pajama shorts that had black mustaches all over it and my black slippers.

Kira was wearing a white pajama tank that said Palm Trees Warm Sand Salty Air & The Ocean Breeze with blue pajama shorts that has white seashells and starfishes with her cream colored slippers.

A knock on the door brings me to a standing position and walking over to the door picking up my wallet along the way.

I open the door and ask"How much?"while looking through my wallet.

"It's free."

I look up and ask"Why are you always here?"

Dez smiled and said "I'm only here because I left my phone and you're welcome for the free food."

"Thank you."I say as I grab the bag of food from him.

We both walk into the living grabs his phone while I set the food on the coffee table.

"Do you wanna have dinner with us."Kira ask.

"Nah.I'll let you girls hang out together."Dez says and walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"See you girls tomorrow."he says and leaves.

When I walk back in the living room after locking the door I grab a sweet and sour chicken and dip in the red sauce thingy and take a giant bite out of it.

"So Delly?"Kira ask with a smile.

With my mouth full of food I say"What the hell is Delly?"


	8. To Build A Home

It was Friday before music which was the last class of the day.

Me,Kira,Cassidy and Trish were standing at our lockers,which were strangely all next to eachother,putting everything in them.

"You still spending the night?."I asked Kira.

"I'm spending the night this whole weekend."Kira answered.

I closed my locker and leaned against it propping my left foot against it.I looked over at Kira who was wearing a floral top,light wash skinny jeans,pearl earrings,a black bow ring and white sneakers.

I looked over at Cassidy and Trish ask"What are you two doing this weekend?"

"Sleepover too."Cassidy answered.

I nodded my head and said "Cool."

I looked over Cassidy outfit which consisted of a pink tank,black skinny jeans,a gold bow with dangle white pearl earrings,a necklace that says love,her new heart ring and black litas.

I look over Trish who's wearing a floral top,dark blue skinny jeans,a pink ring,gold heart earrings and black flats.

Dallas,Austin,Trent and Dez walked over to walked over to Cassidy and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Dez walks over to me and says "You like Adventure Time?" and lightly kicks my foot.

I look down at my Adventure Time sneakers and say "Yeah."

Besides my awesome sneakers I'm wearing a gray sweatshirt,black acid wash shorts,a treble cleft heart necklace,a music note ring and black studs.

"Me too."says and I look up at him smiling.

"We should watch it together sometime."I say suggesting the idea.

"It's a date."he says and I giggle.

The bell rings and we all walk into music and Dez sit down next to eachother and Dez starts writing down all the songs the other groups are singing.

Once everyone has gone Ms.H says "Will Ally's group finish up this wonderful Friday for us?"

We get up and Kira starts the song for us.(_**Ally**__,_**Trish**,_Kira,_Cassidy,**Trent,**_**Dez,**__Dallas,_Austin)

_There is a house built out of stone_

**Wooden floors,walls and window****sills**

Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust

This is a place where I don't feel all alone

**This is a place where I feel at home**

**_And I built a home for you for me_**

**_Until it disappeared from me from you_**

**And now,it's time to leave and turn to dust **

**Out in the garden where we planted the seeds**

**There is a tree as old as me**

_Branches are sewn by the color of green_

_Ground had arose and passed it's knees_

**_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top_**

**_I climbed the tree to see the world_**

When the gust came around to blow me down 

Held on as tightly as you held onto me

_Held on as tightly as you held onto me_

_And I built a home for you for me_

**_Until it disappeared from me from me you_**

**_And now,it's time to leave and turn to dust_**

Once we finished singing most the girls in the class including Ms.H had tears in their eyes.

"That was beautiful."Ms.H says to us.

The bell rings and Ms.H dismisses us.

I catch up with Dez and Kira and say"Wanna do you guys want to do?"

They look at eachother and shrug.

"Movie marathon?"I suggest.

Kira smiles and says "Yeah."

"Well what are we waiting for?"Dez ask and starts running.

Me and Kira laugh and run after him.


	9. Chapter 9

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

Dez,who was looking at my Wii gmes,says "You have Just Dance?Can we play it?"

I look over at Kira who shurgs and I say "Sure."

He smiles and pops it into my Wii station.

"Weren't we going to have a movie marathon?" Kira ask.

"Yeah but we'll just do that la-" I cut myself off as Dez starts singing Beauty and a and Kira turn and look at him who is dancing terrible.

We look at each other and start the song finishes I'm literally ROFLing.

As I settle down I get up and took the controller from him and select Oh No.

As the song plays me and Kira start singing along.

"WHOO!"I shout as I get five stars.

* * *

I grab the cherry coke and the pizza box and walk into the living room.I put the stuff on the coffee table and plop onto the couch.

Kira presses play on the remote and Tangled starts.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short.I just really wanted to update this story.**


End file.
